Set up in Fyrens
by Kolin Sparks
Summary: When Kolin moves out and goes to live in Fyrens but when the beloved town mayor disappears after a not so friendly encounter with Kolin, Kolin becomes the mine suspect. Will Kolin be able to prove his innocents for will he be exiled for Fyrens forever.
1. Chapter 1

The set up in Fyrens

Chapter 1, Wishing for Tomorrow.

As I sit here on the beach writing, really I am only wishing for tomorrow. For tomorrow will be the day when I will move out, out of life in boring, old, cramped life. Out of Sten.

Sten is where I was born 15 years and 364 days ago today. Kolin Sparks (Me) was the first baby born in Sten in over 50 years. Sten is where Grew up and grew tired of Sten. There was never anything going on, it was to small town for my liking.

Now I didn't always hate Sten, in fact I use to intend on spending most of my life here. When I was 5 I started doing odd jobs around town for people, I never got much but they always gave me some bells. I was insistent on getting a fishing pole but my mom, Agent S. (S stood for Sparks) and dad Qwert Smith was insistent on making me buy it my-self. And I did after 4 months of doing odd jobs, and I told my-self the day I got it that I would stay in Sten forever.

I guess I lied.

About 2 years ago, my family's house caught on fire. A candle got knocked over in our cabin room and set the whole room a blaze. No one died, and we only had miner injuries (My wrist was broken and my dad broke his leg). The worst part of it all was though that our house was completely destroyed. Our insurance ended up being a scam and we got next to nothing and we had very little in our bank accounts.

Luckily we were a well liked family around the town, and through donations we were able to rent a un-occupied house. Then only down side was it was tiny, there was hardly enough room to fit 3 beds and fridge and a lamp. So I like to spend my time outside, Catching bugs and fish and Finding Fossils on occasion. But my favoret thing to do is to sit here on the beach and write, and wish for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Setup for Disaster.

Chapter 2, The Day of Days.

Today I woke up to find a note that told me to go the Town Hall immediately. Normally I would have been a little nerves but it was my moms hand writing.

I put on my favorite clothes, a leaf shirt, pair of shorts and silver frames and made my way there.

I walked in to find everyone in the town gathered into the little room. They all wished me good bye and some even gave me presents. I got 5,000 bells from the town staff to help start out my new life, a old red bed from Sally, some paper to write letter's on. And best of all a shiny new Journal, from my mom and dad so I could "look back on where I am today."

I was almost shocked to see it was almost 12:00, we all hurried out the door and to the gates where my taxi was pulling in as we walked there. I waved to everyone and kissed my mom and dad good bye.

"Good bye baby," my mom said through tears. I hugged her again.

"Good luck son, and remember if you need anything we are always here," My dad said, trying to fake a smile.

I hoped in the car and we started to pull away I turned around and got one last glance was the gates closed of the town I had knew for so long.

Now I am on a train, I spent all of the 5,000 bells I got for my good bye present, I under estimated the cost of a taxi. I have about 7,000 bells, a train ticket cost 3,000 and the bus another 1,500 to I will have just over 2,000 left.

I am on the train now and soon I will get off and get on a bus, but for now. I am going to take a little nap.


	3. Chapter 3

Set up in Fyrens

Chapter 3, A New World and A new City.

"Hey buddy, bud, DUDE" Rover yelled waking me up.

"Ugggg…..What do u want……" I replied tiredly.

"You're going to Fyrens you said right"

"Yea why?"

"Well you'll want to get off at the next stop then, it's not Fyrens but a bus comes every 15 minutes and will take you to Fyrens."

"Oh- thanks," I said sitting up. "Where is the train stopping?" I asked.

"It's going to Drop you off at Yotūla, It's a city about 5 minutes away from Fyrens. Once you're there you'll have a few minutes to wonder around but make sure you check the bus schedule first, Speaking of it, here we are," he said pointing out of the window.

My mouth dropped we I turned, I saw big buildings and tons of people, Colorful signs and pretty lights.

I thanked the Cat and walked out of the Train with my small bag of stuff behind me. After the Train pulled away I looked around but didn't see a bus stop. I went up to someone to ask them.

"Excuse me could you point me in the direction of the."

"WELL I NEVER HAVE BEEN TREATED SO BADLY IN MY LIFE!" the Bunny I was talking too stormed off angrily.

I stud there dumb-struck then heard laughing, I quickly looked around to see a skunk sitting on the steps of a broken down building laughing at me.

"You haven't been here long have you," he said still laughing.

"No actually," I said kind of annoyed.

"Here," He hoped up, "The names Blackboot and my game is shine'in shoes, care for a shoe shine speak'in of it."

"No thanks, I am kinda low on bells already," I replied. "Um…you wouldn't happen to know the direction of the bus stop would you?" I asked.

"Walk south of her and right straight down from the fountain," He replied happily.

"Thanks," I said turning away.

"No not a problem, if you ever need anything make sure to pop on by" he said.

I walked tell I found the fountain and just like he said straight south from the fountain was the bus stop and it just so happened to be pulling up as I got there. I was the only one at the stop so it felt a little weird getting on the also empty bus.

"How much for a one way to Fyrens?" I asked the bus driver.

"How bout a seat up front and a good conversation, yea that should be cover'in it," He replied smiling

"Um…o.k. sounds good to me"

So wet talked, his name was Kapp'in and he was the only bus driver around so he told me to get use to him and if there was ever an empty seat close to the front for a good conversation the ride was on him.

"Al'righty then here we are Fyrens," he said

The bus came to a stop and I said good bye and got off the bus, it was amazing.


End file.
